1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay which is preferably intended to be mounted on a printed circuit board and comprises an E-shaped magnetic core, which is provided with an operating coil, and a roof-shaped armature, which is movable into the magnetic field of the core and serves to actuate movable contact springs of contact spring sets and is connected to an armature return spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas such relays are known, the known relays of that type have various disadvantages. Most of them are assembled from a large number of components, which often are intricately shaped so that they can be made only with the aid of expensive molds. The contact springs used in the contact spring sets of most relays must be adjusted as they are assembled. In most cases the assembling involves numerous operations, inclusive of screw connections, so that high costs are incurred.
Known relays of the type described first herein before occupy a relatively large area on a printed circuit board on which they are mounted and are often bulky so that when they occupy only a small area the volume of the relay can be accommodated only in a space of considerable height.
Another disadvantage of the known relays resides in their susceptibility to shock so that the contacts may be inadvertently actuated in response to a shock and this will result in trouble.
It is an object of the invention to provide a relay in which these disadvantages of the known relays are avoided and which affords also a high safety against an inadvertent operation of the contacts when the relay is subjected to a shock. Besides, the relay should have a small space requirement, require no screw connections and no adjustment of the contacts as it is assembled and consist of only few components of simple shape so that it can be assembled within short time.